Our Guild
by RieDreyar10
Summary: (re-make) OC request closed! / (backup account dari Kirurierei10,dan re-make Our Guild) Crimson Sky,Guild yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mage dan S-class mage nya yang kuat. Kau yakin kau adalah mage yang cukup kuat untuk berada dalam guild ini? Heh,coba saja...
1. Chapter 1

Our Guild

.

.

Yo minna,ini me Kirurierei10 yang bikin acc baru. Maaf ya Our Guild yang sebelomnya saya discontinue,karena itu berantakan banget. Nah,sekarang karena gue lagi ngetik di rumah temen dan make leptop temen,tolong isi form ini ya,buat daftarin OC. Magicnya satu aja seperti di Our Guild yang lama.

.

Name :

Gender :

Age :

Height/Weight :

Hair :

Eyes :

Magic :

Personality :

Likes :

Dislikes :  
Kelemahan : (tolong jangan bilang mereka nggak punya T^T logika nihh)

.

.

Nah,untuk awal-awal kit ague akan nerima 3 OC buat S-class Crimson Sky,2 cowo dan 1 cewe. Dan tolong nanti kalau saya publish chap ke 2,tolong jangan plagiatin T^T karena plagiator udah bertebaran. So,bisa daftarin yah :3 oke thanks and please wait for chap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Our Guild

C.K :gomenne reader TwT author yang satu ini emang paling kampretdangabisadiandalin. Inijugangetik di kompsekolahkarenalagi jam bebas,danmengerjakanfanficdisekolahituadabanyakrintangannya. Oke,jadiiniadalah Re-make dari our guild yang abaldariawal.

.

Disclaimer :Kurobas milik FujimakiTadatoshi

.

.

Teikou,sebuah kota yang terkenal dengan Guild-Guild yang diisi oleh mage terkuat. Crimson Sky,Shiroi Sky,Musicals Guild,dll (author : yah intinya gitu dah). Masing-masing Guild memiliki seorang master,5 orang SS-class dan 5 orang mage biasa. Biasanya,banyak misi yang meminta tolong para mage dari orang-orang biasa. Misi itu pun dibagi dua,misi biasa dan misi S-class. Misi S-class hanya boleh dilakukan oleh para mage kelas S,mage biasa hanya boleh mengambil Misi biasa. Dan kehidupan para mage tidak hanya menjalankan misi dan berkumpul dengan Guild 7 tahun sekali,Asosiasi sihir mengadakan sebuah game,GMG atau Grand Magic Games. GMG melibatkansemua Guild dari segala penjuru Teikou,Guild Master harus mengerahkan mage biasadan S-class mage dalam GMG. GMG merupakan Magic Games yang paling terkenal,dan paling banyakpeminatnya.

Setelah penjelasan tentang plot cerita ini,akan dilanjutkan kesebuah Guild bernama Crimson Sky. Crimson Sky merupakan Guild yang berada diperingkat satu Guild terkuat di Teikou,dengan Master yang memilikisihir Elemental God Slayer. Nah,kita akan mulai ke perkenalan dari para mage biasanya. Mage pertama,AomineDaiki. Cowokdengankulitdekil,rambutberwarnabirutua yang butek dan tampang garang (yang ternyata homo) ini memiliki sihir Ice Demon Slayer. Mage kedua,Kise Ryouta. Cowok ikemen yang idiot dengan rambut kuning ini memiliki sihir Light Dragon Slayer. Mage ketiga,Kuroko Tetsuya. Mage dengan rambut biru langit dan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya ini memiliki muka uke yang kawaii dan memiliki sihir Take Over (imuttapimematikan,kakak). Mage keempat,Takao Kazunari. Cowok rambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah ini memiliki sihir puppeter,yangberarti mengendalikan makhluk hidup ataupun benda mati. Mage kelima,Himuro dengan rambut hitam yang kayak rambut para artis shampoo yang poninya nutupin sebelah matanya ini memiliki sihir Earth Dragon Slayer.

Itu tadi mage Mage S-class nyamemiliki 2 orang yang adalah seorang Lightning God dengan rambut blonde panjang dan mata Coklat-Biru(hetero).Well,mata birunya bernama Chain Eye. Kekuatan asli Chain Eye belum diketahui,tapi menurut Rie,kekuatandari Chain Eye nya ini yang terkadang innocent dan kadang funny ini membuatnya sering dibilang memiliki 2 kepribadian. Cewek kedua di Class-S adalah Fujimoto dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang dan mata yang senada ini memiliki sihir Water God Slayer,dan sifatnya yang ramah adalah yang membuatnya disenangi oleh orang-orang di Crimson Sky.

Nah,mengerti kan tentang Crimson Sky?

Sekarang,kita akan lanjut ke….dalam ceritanya~

Di chapter berikutnya~

.

Btw,Chain Eye mau saya disclaimerin ke salah satu author fandom Kurobasu juga XD yang saya lupa namanya dan saya numpang pinjem ya~ ihikk. Dan kalo ada yang penasara sama penampilan Rie,bisa dibuka kok di google "Rie Dreyar" di bagian images,pasti ada. Sekian dan terimakasih~~


End file.
